


To Panic

by greendaisy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendaisy/pseuds/greendaisy
Summary: You have a panic attack in the middle of class. Thankfully, Yoosung is there with you.





	To Panic

The two of you share most the same required courses. Mercifully, the school has set the majority of them in the afternoon. On the other hand, because these are basic courses everyone has to take, the classes are huge and the teachers are usually tenured professors who have far more exciting things to do with their time than mark off 120 generic multiple choice quizzes.

The professor asks a question to the class. You light up when you realize you know the answer, raising your hand along with a smattering of students in the auditorium. He points, and you start talking, only to be interrupted mid-sentence.

“I will call on you, when I want you to speak.” The professor snaps. Oh. He hadn’t been calling on you, but the student two rows down. You recoil, sinking back down in your chair. More heads swivel in your direction at the professor’s comment. It might as well be the whole room, staring you down with judgement in their eyes.

Your chest tightens, and your breath speeds up as you struggle for air you’re already getting. Not now, not now. The middle of class is the worst time to have a panic attack. You go rigid, trying to combat the shaking you know is going to start up any minute. Are you breathing too loudly? Is anyone noticing?

Yoosung doesn’t know what to do, but you look like you’re about to cry. He knows he would be super embarrassed if he started crying in class. Should he do something? Would that upset you more? The teacher was so mean to you! He taps your shoulder lightly and takes your hand before standing up. The two of you do your best to sneak quietly out of the lecture hall. He keeps glancing back to see if the professor has noticed, while you keep your eyes on the ground, fighting back tears and gasps.  
You just need to get out of the lecture hall without crying. You treat it like a mantra, a shield against the tears building in the corner of your eyes. It becomes the primary thought in your head, sitting just above a sea of negativity and doubt about your worth as a student. You crumple to the floor, knees pulled to your chest the moment the double doors shut nearly falling onto your side when the wall is further away than you expected.

Yoosung looks around the room frantically. This is probably not a good place to cry, but trying to move you seems like a bad idea. Thankfully, the hallway is mostly empty. He sits down next to you and rubs the side of your arm. Maybe if he’s supportive you’ll stop hyperventilating on your own? Should he call the nurse?He sits down beside you, one hand on your shoulder hesitant to do anything drastic in case it upset you more.

“I-I can’t breathe–” You sob.

“You’re breathing! You’re doing a great job breathing” Yoosung pulls you in for an awkward side hug, hands twisting in search of yours. He only manages to grab hold of one, but he holds it tightly between both of his own, offering reassurance and keeping it from shaking. You settle deeper into his chest, ear over his heart. The position is only semi-comfortable, but it gives you a new, sloping view of the room.

You’re starting to feel a little light headed, but your main focus is the clock, brought into view by your change in position. As the minutes tick by, it gets closer and closer to the end of class and the beginning of another. Students are going to start filing in soon. They’re all going to see how pathetic you look, sobbing and hyperventilating and at an odd angle in Yoosung’s arms.  
“T-They’re going to see us,” you say between choked sobs. The dizziness is getting worse, breath still coming in frantic gasps. You double down your efforts to control it.

“No they won’t.” He unties his jacket from around his waist and throws it over your heads. “See? No one can see us now.”

That makes you laugh. Yoosung sighs with relief, his lips quirking up into a soft smile. He is so glad at least something seemed to work. You bury your face into the crook of his neck. The cooling sensation as tears drip under his collar isn’t exactly pleasant, but he is not going to complain. The ticking of the clock and the sound of his heartbeat are in near-perfect sync.

Yoosung holds you until your breathing settles down almost completely, at which point you try to get up, but he tightens his grip, keeping you close. It’s only then you realize how many footsteps there are around you. It must be the transition period between classes, mobs of students filing out and into the building. He waits until the halls are back to being almost empty before he pulls the sweatshirt off your heads and walks you back to your dorm. Yoosung skips his next class in favor of babying you, making sure you’re well-hydrated before tucking you in for a nap.


End file.
